Promise Of Salvation
by Kat Kii
Summary: Kii has sudden fits of terror. Kurama is never around anymore. Kii can't handle it anymore. She takes Kat and herself on an adventure to relieve herself of the pained souls of her family members that haunt her. Sequel: Things Aren't Always What They Seem
1. Uncontrolled Fear

Kat & Kii: We don't own YYH.

**Chapter 1: Uncontrolled Fear**

The moon had just came out in the dark sky, and the rain poured down. The night was quiet except for the rain and the sound of shuffling feet.

Kazerume Kii crept quietly through the house although in a panicked frenzy. This wasn't the first time Kii had gone into a fit of terror. She had many times before this one. No one knew what caused it.

Kurama was hardly around anymore, and usually the house only contained Sai, Rain, and Kii. Sai saw it best that Kurama didn't know of Kii's panic attacks, and kept silent about it.

Kii gripped her dagger tightly in her palm, the handle digging into her skin. She squeezed so tight that her knuckles turned ghostly white. Her eyes darted around and her bare feet made hardly any noise except for a soft shuffle.

Even in her panic

"Auntie Kii?" a voice asked.

Kii whirled around, her dagger held in a defensive position. Rain took a step back. She was now four years old with the mind of a human 13-year-old girl.

"Are you okay?" Rain asked looking at the dagger in Kii's hand.

Kii looked around, and dashed towards the door.

Rain slowly followed Kii into the night.

Kii was running ahead, her bare feet splashing in the water that had gathered on the ground. Her footsteps were quick and panicked, as if something chased her.

Rain tried not to make any sound as she followed Kii.

Kii spun around, a flung a dagger at Rain. "Stay away!" she shouted, running off again.

Rain dodged it then froze, shocked.

"I want to help," Rain said still frozen in shock.

Kii ignored her, as if she didn't hear her best friend's daughter at all.

YOU can't just walk away from me, Rain shouted in Kii's head.

Kii still acted as if she didn't hear. Her body trembling, ready to lash out.

I hate you, Rain said before static and ran back to the house.

Kii's eyes shut, and then snapped open, the fear gone. "Not again," she muttered aloud.

Next day

"Morning," Rain said to Sai getting something to eat from the fridge, and completely ignoring Kii.

"Morning to you too," Sai replied.

Kii didn't reply at all, her chin on her folded hands, seemly deep in thought.

"Say, Sai, how long has it been?" Kii asked.

"What been?" Sai asked then realized what she was talking about. "Oh, three years. Why?" he asked.

Kii didn't answer and brought her glance down to the worn table.

Rain pushed Kii out of the way to grab a spoon from the drawer. "Dad, could you help me train?" Rain asked.

"Respect your elders," Sai said jokingly, when Rain pushed Kii.

"Like I care about her," Rain snapped.

"If you don't care for others, than everyone else shouldn't care for you," Sai responded.

"I do care for others, just not her," Rain said motioning to Kii. "She doesn't care for me either, right?" she asked Kii.

"Rain. To your room now," Sai commanded.

"Why? I'm telling the truth," she answered.

"Now," Sai snapped.

"Fine," Rain huffed stomping off.

"I'm sorry Kii," Sai apologized. Kii shrugged and leaned up against the counters, curling her hands around the mug in her hands.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. She's been acting really odd lately and shouldn't be taking it out on you," Sai stated.

"Life isn't fair," Kii responded, "And even if it was, it still wouldn't be perfect."

"I know," Sai sighed.

Kii sighed as well and took a sip of her drink.

"So, why did you want to know how long?" he asked breaking the weird silence.

Kii was silent, unsure if she should tell him.

"Actually knowing you, you probably don't want to say. That's okay if you don't want to," Sai added.

"It's been three years..." Kii muttered, looking into her cup.

"I know. It's been hard on all of us," Sai replied quietly.

"I think I can do it now," Kii said in a low voice.

Sai looked at her in an odd way but didn't say anything.

Kii shut her eyes and sighed.

Sai got up and walked to the sink then stared out the window.

"Life goes on," Kii stated.

"It's odd you know," Sai started to say.

"What's odd?" Kii asked.

"It's me now who's trying to live with out the person I love, just like she did," he answered, "How did Kat do it?" he asked.

"She made it because she had friends who supported her and kept her busy," Kii responded.

"Ahh, I'm glad that she had you and the others."

Kii smiled and headed to the door, "Oh and Sai, I know this is cliché and everything, but Kat's never gone. She's still in your heart." Kii left.

"Yeah, I know, but it's different," he replied softly.

But Kii was too far away to hear him. Kii began to clear her room, and drawing a design on the floor of the room.

There was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Kii asked not stopping her work.

"Kurama. Can I come in?" Kurama asked worried a bit.

"Yeah," she answered, still drawing the design.

He opened the door and stepped inside. "What are you doing?" he asked watching her.

"Don't you recognize it?" Kii questioned, not looking up.

Kurama studied the design closely and let out a small gasp. "Will it work?" he questioned unsure about it.

"Perhaps," Kii answered, continuing her work. Kurama visiting was a rare thing, but she didn't want to waste time when it came to ceremonies.

"Can I stay and watch?" he asked her.

"Of course. Nobody's stopping you," Kii answered.

Kurama took a seat at the edge of Kii's bed at stayed quiet. Rain was watching outside the door trying to stay out of sight.

Kii sighed as she finished. She was already dressed in the ceremony clothes, although they were different than three years ago. This time she wore a navy blue mini skirt and a red shirt. She had two bracelets around her ankles, and two around her wrists. She wore sandals.

Kurama watched Kii in awe. "You're not in a kimono," he said.

"No, I'm not." Kii responded.

"Is there a reason?" he asked a bit curious.

"I never wear kimonos when I perform ceremonies," Kii answered simply.

"Have you told Sai or Rain about this?" he asked quietly.

"Sai knows," Kii responded.

"Will he come?"

"I don't know," Kii responded.

"Maybe he shouldn't," Kurama suggested.

"He's free to do as he pleases," Kii stated.

Kurama didn't respond yet something moved in the corner of his eye. He turned towards the door and didn't see anything.

"You know. We seem to have a visitor that doesn't want to be found," Kii whispered to Kurama.

'_That was close,'_ Rain thought.

"It seems we do. What should we do?" he whispered back.

"Nothing," Kii responded in a whisper.

Kurama nodded. He watched as Kii began the ceremony.

Kii placed an object in the middle of the design, and returned to the edge, placing down representatives of Kat's elements. She whistled, and Takami ran to her side, transforming into the size of a large fox. Both began to concentrate hard, and the design began to glow with blue spirit energy.

Kat's body appeared in the middle of the design; unconscious. Kii swayed a bit, and fell unconscious before she hit the floor.

Kurama quickly ran to Kii's side and caught her head before it hit the ground.

There was a gasped that came from the door and then the door flew open as Rain ran to Kat.

"Is this..." she asked still in shock. "This isn't..." she added not being able to finish.

"It is and no, it's not. Kii brought her back," Kurama said picking up Kii, placed her on the bed, then grabbed Kat and brought her to her room.

Rain followed closely behind Kurama still in shock.

Few Hours Later

Kurama had told Sai that it is was a success, and the two had been waiting in the living room for the two to wake up.

Rain was waiting out in the hallway between both rooms.

"Well, I'm glad everything went good," Sai said, relieved.

"Yes, now we have to wait for them to wake up," Kurama answered.

The sound of stomping foot steps echoed down the hallway followed by a slapping sound. Then Kat came walking to the living room like nothing happened.

"What was that?" Sai asked.

"Oh, that?" she asked rubbing the back of her head, "Nothing," she replied.

"Ungrateful bitch," Kii stated walking in, her hand on her cheek.

"How dare you call me ungrateful," Kat said shocked not complaining being called a bitch, just ungrateful.

"Is that how you treat someone who's waited patiently three years so she can bring you back to life? I could have forgotten all about you," Kii snapped.

"Yes, it is," Kat answered before smiling.

"I could have left you there," Kii said bluntly.

"You wouldn't have. Besides it was just to get you back for not listening to me. You don't know how long I've waited to do that?" Kat asked.

"Yeah. I didn't listen. And it's a good thing to, or you daughter wouldn't be standing over there." Kii shot back.

Kat lowered her head. "I'm sorry," Kat said quietly. "All of you I'm sorry."

Kii leaned against the couch and shrugged.

"She only wanted me though," Kat added. "And that's what she got."

"Whatever. Get off of it. It was three years ago," Kii replied, turning on the game console.

"Yeah," Kat said looking up. "Hey, play ya," she suggested.

"I don't see why not," Kii responded, shrugging.

"Looks like everything's back to normal," Kurama said watching the two 'fight' like nothing had happened.

Rain was still watching all of this shocked not being able to take in that her mom is alive again.

"Cheater!" Kat said angry.

"Nonsense. It's called talent," Kii said smirking.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, Rain? Have you been training at all?" Kat asked her daughter.

Rain nodded.

"Are you okay? Can you still talk?" Kat questioned.

Rain still nodded.

"What's wrong with her?" Kat asked Kii.

"Oh she's angry. Can't you tell?" Kii replied, beating Kat again since she wasn't paying attention.

Kat looked at Rain, ignoring Kii beating her, walked over to her and give her a hug. "Don't be angry," Kat said.

Rain wiggled her way out of her mother's grasp. "Why did you leave?" she shouted.

"Rain," Kii said calmly, "Calm down."

"It's okay, Kii," Kat said. "Rain, I did what I thought was right. I'm sorry," Kat apologized.

"No, a mother wouldn't leave her child. You're not my mother anymore," Rain screamed running to her room.

"Rain," Kii sighed, standing up.

Kat stood paralyzed. "What have I done?"

"Nothing. She'll get over it," Kii responded.

"No, she won't. I've lost my daughter," Kat stated sinking to her knees.

"No you haven't," Kii answered, sitting back down, "Not yet anyway. Go talk to her."

"Alright," Kat said standing up and going to Rain's room. "Rain, let's talk," she said walking in.

"Go away," Rain insisted. "I want to be alone."

"Please don't be angry with me. I did what I had to do to protect you and your daddy. I didn't mean to make you upset," Kat explained. "I'm sorry that I did. Will you forgive me?"

Rain didn't look at Kat yet continued to keep her face in her pillow. Kat sat next to Rain and stared at the wall.

"Will you at least try and say something?" Kat asked.

Rain turned to Kat. "I'm sorry too," she said finally.

"Don't be. I'm the one that's sorry for leaving you and not telling or coming back," Kat explained.

Kat gave Rain a hug.

With Kii and others

"What brings you here, Kurama?" Kii asked.

"Well, we just got done doing another mission, and I wanted to visit you," he explained.

"I see," Kii answered, deciding not to point out that Yusuke and Kuwabara were here more than him.

"How have you been?" he asked her seeing that her eyes seemed different.

Sai coughed a bit, and Kii caught the signal, "Fine. Nothing life-threatening, if that's what you mean."

Kurama looked over to Sai and knew something must have been going on while he was gone, then looked over to Kii.

"That's good to hear. So, what have you been doing while I'm not here?"

"Playing video games mostly. Other than that I go on a raid every now and then... Take Rain places...Train Rain. That's about all," Kii answered.

Kurama gave Kii a look. "Why haven't you gone to any missions with us? You are still a detective aren't you?"

"Yeah," Kii replied, "But Koenma hasn't called me in for duty yet."

"Oh," Kurama stated not really shocked. "Actually that's not surprising since the only reason he made you one was to turn Akai in," he explained.

"Yeah. I didn't really want to be saving the world or whatever it is that you do anyway," Kii said off-handedly.

"Why not? You would have made a great detective," Kurama stated. "I wonder how Kat's doing," he said changing the subject.

"Fine. I haven't heard any yelling or the breaking of glass yet," Kii responded.

"That's good, but it is really quiet," Sai added.

"Well, maybe they killed each other?" Kii said a bit too hopefully.

"Auntie Kii, you don't mean that do you?" Rain asked walking in just as she said that.

"No, not really," Kii answered grinning.

Suddenly, Koenma popped into the room, floating in the air.

"Ahh! Who is that?" Rain asked.

"Koenma, you dumbass. Don't do that," Kii said calmly.

"Kii, I have a mission for you," he said.

"Well that's a first," Kii said casually.

"What is the mission?" Kurama asked.

"Well you see..." Koenma seemed a little embarrassed.

"Spit it out, Toddler," Kii said.

"Some prisoners have escaped and are forming a rebellion. You need to stop it," he answered.

"Why Kii? Couldn't you ask us?" Kurama asked.

"Well you see...Kii isn't a very well-known spirit detective. She might be able to calm them down if she goes," Koenma answered.

"Can't I at least take one person with me?" Kii questioned.

"With you where?" Kat asked walking into the room before spotting Koenma then hid.

"I suppose you could take...two people. One has to be from my squad," Koenma answered, disappearing.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that Koenma was here?" Kat asked annoyed stepping from the shadow.

"Because you weren't HERE," Kii replied, "I have a mission. I need to get going," Kii said shoving her gloves on.

"Auntie Kii, can I come with you?" Rain asked making a puppy dog face.

"Absolutely not," Kii responded.

"Why not?"

"Because. You're just a child," Kii answered.

"I'm not a child," Rain insisted. "I'm old enough."

"Rain, you aren't going," Kat said in a firm tone.

"What your mother said," Kii agreed. "I rather do this alone anyway...but I should take at least one person if it gets to out of hand."

"I would like to go," Kat said stepping in.

"That's fine with me," Kii responded, adjusting the black leather gloves, "That means I have to take someone from Koenma's squad. Kurama would you like to come along?"

"Okay," he said.

"Mommy, you aren't going," Rain said pulling Kat to not go.

"I'm ready to head out. Waiting on you two," Kii said.

"Neither are you," she added stopping Kii.

"I have to follow orders from Koenma," Kii answered, "No matter what you say; it won't be good enough to make me stay."

"Please, don't go," Rain cried.

"Rain, this time I will come back we all will." Kat said. "Don't worry, no one can stop us," she added.

"I haven't died yet, and I have no intention of dying until I at least reach twenty in human years," Kii replied, heading to the door.

"You better not," Rain said letting them go. "Come back soon," she said.

"As soon as it takes to stop a whole rebellion. Damn Koenma. I forgot to ask how many was there. Probably only a couple THOUSAND. Stupid Toddler," Kii said, cussing out Koenma's name.

"Kii, language," Kat said motioning to Rain.

"She knows not to swear," Kii answered, defending herself.

Kat gave her a look telling Kii that's not what she meant. "We can take that many on," Kat said.

"Of course we can," Kii answered, "It's just your not in your prime anymore. You know, you shouldn't be fighting until a day after the ceremony."

"Are you calling me old? Anyways, I feel fine. I can even take you on now," Kat announced.

"That's a nice joke," Kii replied.

"It wasn't a joke," Kat said annoyed. "Plus, I'm only a couple years older then you are," she added.

Kii looked at Kat, as if determining how powerful she was, "You're no more powerful then you were the day you died."

"Well, being dead I couldn't really train that much," Kat said trying to defend herself.

"Exactly. So what makes you think, that you, not being any more powerful than before, can beat me now? After all, I'm at least five times more powerful than back then," Kii stated.

Kat glared at her knowing that it was the truth yet had a little secret that she wasn't going to tell Kii. "I just can, but we should get going," she said heading out.


	2. Demonic Crisis

Kat & Kii: We don't own YYH.

**Chapter 2: Demonic Crisis**

Kii, Kat, and Youko had headed on their journey. They walked down a back alley in the town.

"Do we know which ones they are?" Kat asked looking around seeing a gang in each alley they passed.

"Yes we do. They're called the Demonic Crisis." Kii responded.

"Okay, and please tell me again why we are joining them and why I have to turn into Akai?" Kat asked not too pleased.

"Well, if you turn into Akai, you don't have to prove yourself. If we join, we learn more of their objectives and their plans and can warn Koenma before the plans take action." Kii responded.

"Yeah well I can't quite do it on command." Kat stated.

"Oh I already go that part covered," Kii responded, flicking out a knife and putting it on Kat's neck, "If you don't become Akai, you'll die."

"Yeah, like you will do that," Kat said not totally believing Kii, plus she really didn't want to turn into Akai.

Kii pressed the cold blade into Kat's neck, so that blood squeezed out from underneath.

A hand grabbed Kii's wrist and Kii was flung over to her back.

"Don't you ever do that again," Akai threatened rubbing the blood on her neck.

"About time. I'm surprised it took so long." Kii replied, getting up and dusting herself off.

"Yeah, yeah, you know that really wasn't necessary?" Akai asked.

"Well, Kat said that she couldn't bring you out on command, so I had to do something." Kii responded, wiping the blood on her pants, placing the blade back in its sheath and putting the sheath in her pocket.

"Kat would say that. Anyways, why am I here?" Akai questioned. She doesn't always know what Kat does.

"Well, if Kat wanted to come along, she had to take the form of someone famous enough that she doesn't have to prove herself to this gang. You see, we're trying to get some inside information." Kii answered.

"Okay, I'm game," Akai replied a bit happy. "So, are we going to beat them up, or can I make them tell us?" Akai asked getting an evil look in her eyes.

"Neither. We're doing this peacefully, so we can actually get events, dates, and details. We're actually joining the gang ourselves." Kii replied knowing what was going on.

"I can't even do a little?"

"Not until the end." Kii replied with a grin.

"If you promise," Akai answered. "Okay, so are we going to find them?"

"Here. Let me do the talking, and try to keep under control," Kii said to Akai more than Youko.

Akai didn't answer but looked at the demons outside the door trying to determine how she was going to toy with them at the end.

Kii opened the door and walked inside.

Akai followed Kii in after letting out a small snicker.

Kii put her hands in her jeans pockets.

All of the demons turned towards the door as the group entered.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" one of the demons asked seeming to be the boss.

Kii looked at him coldly, "Who wants to know?"

"I do. No one can come in here unless I say!" he replied glaring at the three.

Kii gave Akai a knowing glance and returned her glare to the boss, "Oh?"

"How did you get passed my guards?" he asked angrily realizing that there were no guards.

"They didn't do a thing to stop us." Kii responded, shrugging.

Akai sniffed a laugh. "Yeah they were in trance by our beauty that they didn't know we entered," she said looking at Kii innocently.

Kii ignored Akai, and looked at the boss, her gaze as cold as ever, "However, we have been rude. We should have introduced ourselves."

"Yes, please do," the boss said.

"I am Kazerume Kii. My companions are Akai Noraneko, and Youko Kurama." Kii said.

The boss was taken back for a minute. "Right, why will Kii, Akai, and Youko come here?" he asked skeptical.

"Because we have business with you," Kii responded.

"What business would that be?" he asked.

"We want to join... that is... if you can handle us," Kii answered.

"Why do you want to join my gang?" he asked knowing that something must be going on that the three most famous demons around are asking to join his gang.

"Because we've heard that you guys were powerful, and we wanted to join." Akai answered.

"I don't know," the boss said rubbing his chin thinking. "How do I know that you really are who you say you are?" he asked.

Kii grinned evilly, "I have enough proof," she disappeared, only to reappear right in front of the boss, holding a knife to his neck.

The boss swallowed hard before backing up a bit. "Not bad but I wasn't prepared," he said. "More."

"Can I at least make one into a chicken?" Akai asked Kii, "Or kill?" she added.

"Do as you please," Kii answered, "But only one."

Akai's grin grew wide. "One, will do," she repeated looking for her target she found him, slit his throat then licked the blood off her nails enjoying the taste. "You know that is one of the best blood that I've had?" she snickered getting the last bit off and looked at the boss with a smile. "Need more because I can always go for more blood?"

"No, no," he repeated looking at Akai in disgusted. "I believe you. You can join," he said, "But don't you ever kill one of my demons again," he threatened.

"Don't threaten us." Kii said quickly.

"It was just a warning." he corrected then took a small step back.

"Well, we don't like those either." Akai added.

Kii grinned a bit, "What she said. But Akai, don't ever kill another one again. It IS a bit disgusting."

"I won't," she said. Not until this is all over right? Akai asked Kii telepathically. "Besides I'm a neko get over it," she added.

Right.

Kii exited the building expecting the others to follow.

"Where are you going?" the boss asked.

"And it concerns?" Kii questioned turning back around.

"Since you're in MY gang I need you to do something for me," he said glaring at her.

Kii glared just as cold right back at him.

"There is another gang that I need you three to take care of," he explained, "before the end of the day." he added.

"We're listening." Kii replied.

"The gang is on the other side of town. The one in charge is Tetsu. All you have to do is get rid of him and the others without leaving a bit of evidence that you are working for me or that is was intentional. Do you think that you three can handle it?" he questioned.

"Are you kidding? This is a cinch. Akai and I could do it in our sleep." Kii responded.

"Good, then you better get it done," he stated with a smile. "If you don't get it done then I will have your heads." he threatened.

"Who will have whose heads?" Kii wondered aloud.

The boss closed his mouth then turned around and went to the back.

Kii now exited the building and Akai exited with Youko.

As soon as Kii was out she let a frown come over her smirk, "They don't trust us at all."

"What gave you that clue?" Akai asked looking back at the demons that she put in trance.

"They're supposed to trust us!" Kii said, slamming her fist into a brick wall.

"Calm down, Kii. It'll take time before we can gain their trust." Youko stated placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kii shook it off and turned towards Youko and Akai, with her hands on her hips, "I think I went overboard."

"Not really. If you want to talk about going overboard then talk to Akai." Youko said looking over at the neko.

"Hey, would you like to take that back?" Akai threatened.

"Stop. No threatening within the group." Kii said, breaking up the fight.

"Kii?" Akai asked.

"Yes?" Kii asked.

"We need to get going judging by the sun we only have about an hour before we have to get this done, and it's going to take us about 10 minutes to get to the other side of town." Akai explained.

"Yeah," Kii said looking up at the sun as though tired of being pushed around, "Let's go."

The three began to run into town.

In about ten minutes then reached where they had to be at.

"Break in and kill, or subtle?" Akai asked itching to just start killing.

"Anyway that pleases you." Kii answered.

"Are you sure you want to tell her that?" Youko asked Kii seeing Akai already half way done with all of the demons around her even the some that aren't in the gang.

"Akai. Finish this up," Kii commanded. "Sure. I don't see why not... She gets the job done quickly," Kii answered.

"Last one," Akai stated walking back covered in blood and licking her nails. "So, time for clean up," she explained as her tail swayed. She soon realized something as she looking around. "Um... oops." she said with a small smile.

"Just hurry up, Akai. We have to get back to the bossy boss." Kii said.

"I know but..." she started looking around.

"What is it?" Kii asked.

"I think that I didn't kill that Tetsu dude. I took my eyes off of him for a second 'cause someone attacked me from behind and now he's gone," Akai explained.

Kii sighed, "Okay. I'm off to find him. You two can stay here and clean up," Kii said, running off.

"Right," Akai said continuing what she was doing.

Tetsu was hiding behind the building trying not to be found. Tetsu slowly stepped out of his hiding spot and looked around. He then caught a glimpse of Kii and tried to run away, but Kii caught him.

She smirked at him.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"Nothing really," she responded looking around a bit, "But I suppose I have to kill you since Akai already killed your whole gang."

"A-a-Akai?" he stuttered. "What are you after, and why is she after me?" he asked.

"Oh we aren't after you. And I'm not after anything, but Demonic Crisis's trust." Kii said with a grin.

"Demonic Crisis? You're with them?" he asked realizing that this isn't going to end with him having his life.

"More or less." Kii responded.

"KII?" Akai called out.

"Yeah!" she answered, her eyes still focused on her victim.

"We're done. Will you hurry up?" Akai answered walking to Kii. "Or do you want me too?" she added with an evil grin.

"I've got it handled," she responded, slitting the man's neck and letting him drop to the ground.

"That was fun." Akai stated with a smile.

"Far from fun. You need to get out more often." Kii said.

"I was dead for three years okay?" Akai answered.

"Okay, we have to get back." Youko announced looking at the sun.

"I agree. We'll have to get there quickly, so I'm using the forbidden way."

"Kii, are you sure?" Akai asked not liking Kii doing it.

"Yeah."

Kii formed a symbol with her hands, and they were in the forbidden world. She formed another symbol and they were in the boss's room.

"Hey," Akai said causing the boss to jump.

"You said before today is over right?" Kii said, opening the shades, "The sun's still up."

"Is it done?" he asked eyeing Kii.

"Yep. There's not a trace that they existed," Kii responded.

"Perfect," he said pleased. "I don't need you right now. I'll send for you when you are wanted." he said dismissing them.

Kii still stood in the room, leaning against the wall, showing no signs of moving.

"You're dismissed," the boss said.

Kii didn't move.

The boss signaled for the others to close in on the group.

Kii smirked and whistled high pitched. She motioned for the others not to move and Takumi came running in, fully transformed, teeth bared.

Kii, come on, Trust remember? Akai asked Kii telepathically. And if I can't kill then neither can you, she added.

Who said I'm killing anyone?

Kii, you even said threaten, Akai said. Let's just go.

Fine.

Kii called off Takumi, who shrunk down to a small size and hopped into Kii's arms, but still refused to move.

"Sorry, about that," Akai started. "Kii thought that she felt someone near by. That's all," she explained.

"Right," the boss said as his heart started to settle. "You can go now." he added.

Kii glared dangerously at Akai before leaving.

Outside Akai looked at Kii. "Oh, get off of it. I had to stop you before you blow your mission, besides at least I think that I helped our trust issue out."

"Probably, but I don't just allow people to push me around," Kii answered.

"Neither do I but still you got to give a little. Don't worry I'll let you kill him." Akai said with a smile.

"I guess that'll do." Kii answered.

"Good. Let's head home, I think Kat wants back and letting her takeover here will be bad." Akai explained.

"Okay. I agree." Kii said, heading home.

As the three headed into the house they were greeted by a hug.

"You're safe," Rain said with a smile.

"Of course." Kii answered.

"Well, define safe?" Kat asked glaring at Kii fuming over what Kii did to her.

"I define safe as being uninjured," Kii responded, "And don't you start. Hey Kat. Not in front of minors." Kii said.

Rain giggled a little before noticing that Kurama wasn't Kurama.

"What's wrong, Rain?" Kii asked.

"Where's Uncle Kurama?" she asked worried.

"This is Kurama. He's in his demon form," Kii answered, pointing to Youko.

Rain tilted her head looking at Youko. "Oh," she replied before giving him a hug again.

He's kawaii, Rain said to both her mother and Kii.

And he's mine, Kii answered jokingly.

Rain looked at Kii with a small glare. "So, how was the mission?" Rain asked.

"Fine. It's not completed yet." Kii answered sitting down on the couch.

"Does that mean that you guys have to go back out again?" Rain whined out.

"Yes. Get used to it." Kii responded.

"Would I be able to come on one mission with you, please?" Rain asked.

"No, that's final." Kat snapped.

"Depends." Kii responded.

"Kii," Kat said turning to Kii.

"What?" Kii questioned.

"She can't come." Kat answered in a harsh mother's tone.

"I didn't say this mission. She said any mission." Kii said rolling her eyes.

"The answer will still be no until she can fully understand the dangers and how to fight." Kat explained.

"She knows perfectly well how to fight. Do you think I just trained her in speed?" Kii snapped.

"No, but I would like her to be a bit older, Kii." Kat replied quieter then before.

Kii shrugged and turned on the game console and began to play.

"Do you ever stop playing that?" Kat asked a bit annoyed.

"No not really." Kii answered.

"I'm going to go change. Stupid blood, why must it always get on my good clothes?" Kat murmured heading to her room staring at blood.

Kii grinned and continued to play.

Couple of hours later

Someone started to knock on the door impatiently.

"I'll get it..." Kii said boredly heading towards the door.

"Kazerume Kii?" a demon asked as Kii opened the door.

"Yeah. What do you want?" Kii hissed.

"The boss needs you three again now," he said.

"Now?" she questioned.

"Yes, now. Got a problem with that?" he growled.

"Of course I do. Do you have an idea what TIME it is!" she snapped.

"Yes, it's around midnight. What's your point?"

"Most people are sleeping at this hour," she responded, "Now tell the 'boss' that we'll be there in a minute. Get out of my sight before I decide to kill you."

"I guess you don't," he replied. "If you aren't there in two minutes the boss said don't bother coming back and watch your necks," he added before disappearing.

"Kat! Kurama! We're leaving!" Kii called.

"Now?" Kat whined just coming out of her room. "I was just about to go to bed."

"Yes now," Kii answered.

"Fine." Kat said. "Just let me change out of my PJ's," Kat added before heading back to her room.

Kii stretched; glad she hadn't changed into her pajamas yet.

Kat came walking back out with a simple shirt and baggy Chinese pants on. "So when do we have to be there by?" she asked with a stretch.

"Fairly quickly," Kii answered.

"How quickly?" Kurama asked.

"We're running out of time fast," Kii answered Kurama.

"No Akai this time, okay?" Kat stated before running out the door.

"Hey! Kat! No time!" Kii said hurriedly.

"What do you mean? We can run there pretty fast," Kat said halting to a stop.

"Not enough time. We'll have to get there, breaking a few rules," Kii explained.

"What? It'll take us five minutes. It's not like we have one minute to make it right?" Kat asked.

"Actually...we have about twenty-five seconds," Kii said with a sweatdrop.

Kat's mouth dropped. "Seriously? Well do you think that you are up for it?"

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." Kii answered, concentrating them all to the Forbidden World.

Kii looked around, and saw the world was a little darker than usual. Not wanting to waste time however, she quickly teleported them to the Boss's Chambers. They arrived, Kii panting, but still in good condition.

"Ah, two seconds to spare," the boss said looking up the saw both Kurama and Kat. "Who are you two?" he asked.

"They are Youko Kurama's and Akai's human forms." Kii explained, "After all, I'm in my human form too."

The boss glared at the two not believing Kii at all. "Right," he replied before motioning to his guards to attack.

"Shit." Kii cursed, kicking a demon in the neck, snapping it.

Kat followed suit by attacking the demon that was sneaking up behind her.

"Great, I guess that he doesn't believe us," Kat stated to Kii punching another demon in the chest.

"Kurama! Turn into Youko!" Kii shouted, as she slit a demon's throat.

"Right." he said changing into Youko then attacked a demon with his rose whip.

Kii tripped a demon unsheathed her sword and pressed the blade to his neck, cutting it clean off.

"One is right. What about her?" the boss said pointing to Kat. "Get her. Leave the other two," he instructed the demons.

The demons followed his order and ganged up on Kat.

Kii coughed up blood, and collapsed to her knees, unable to help Kat.

"Um... someone help." Kat said getting trapped in the corner. "Kii!" Kat shouted as out of the corner of her eye she saw a stray demon come up behind Kii.

Kii whipped her head around, but covered her mouth as she coughed up more blood.

"THAT'S IT!" Akai screamed before taking all of the heads off of the demons around her then the one trying to kill Kii.

"Good job..." Kii said.

"Thanks," Akai said licking the blood from her nails. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Kii answered with a small smile, "That technique always seems to damage an organ…" she said with a sigh.

"Then you should really stop using that," Akai said reaching down to help Kii up. "Hey, where did Youko go?" she asked realizing that he wasn't around.

"I hope he's okay..." Kii said, looking around worriedly.

"He will be," the boss said. "If you finish this one task." he added.

"Damn you." Kii hissed.

"You are to kidnap her." he said showing the two of a picture of a little girl.

"Why do you want us to kidnap her?" Akai asked.

Kii looked at the picture and said, "We'll do it."

"Kii, we can't kidnap a little girl. What about her parents?" Akai questioned.

"And what about Kurama?" Kii questioned.

"We can find another way to get him back. Besides we are stronger then all of them," she whispered knowing that Kii could pick it up.

"Yes, do you really want him dead?" the boss asked Akai. "Plus, if you don't do this then all three of you and your families will die," the boss added.

"Shut up!" Kii said to the boss, "You may have forgotten, I can kill you...with a simple swing of my sword."

"True but can you get back to your home and save the two there at the same time?" he questioned with a smile.

"Besides, I don't have family." she added.

"Kii." Akai said looking at her friend before turning to the boss with her head down. "Leave my daughter and husband out of this." she threatened.

"Ahh, hit a sore spot did we? Fine, they won't be harmed just get the girl."

Kii turned and headed to the door, "Oh and...Whatever your name is. I wouldn't push us around too much...such things seem to bounce back and slap people in the faces."

"Especially when the people we love are use to make us obey." Akai added following Kii.

Kii took off fairly quickly, seemly troubled.

"Kii, wait up," Akai said picking her speed up. "What's wrong?"

"I think I've seen that girl before," Kii puzzled.

"Where?"

"I'm not sure," Kii replied.

"Well, we should get her and don't hand her over until we know why he wants her," Akai suggested.

"I think I might have an idea to where she might be," Kii said slowly, "If my hunch is correct."

"Good because we forgot to ask where she was," Akai said.

'_I hope it's not her,'_ Kii thought.

Kii stopped at a church, grimly opening the two giant oak doors.

"Kii, where are we?" Akai asked walking in with Kii.

"Kii-sama!" Two little girls ran up to Kii and clung to her legs.

"Oh hi, Tsume, Sakura." Kii said patting the girls' heads.

"Wow, Kii, I didn't know you liked kids!" Akai said shocked.

"I don't really. These are two of my students." she responded.

"Ah, right," Akai answered. "Students for what?"

"For becoming a miko," Kii responded, "I'm not here often; usually they're trained by Zuzhen-sensei."

"Cool." answered Akai.

"Tsume, Sakura, have you seen Shizune?" Kii asked, bending to their level.

"Hai. She's outside training with Zuzhen-sensei on hand to hand combat." Tsume answered.

"Thanks," Kii said heading to the front of the church, and opening the door behind the alter.

Kii opened the door to reveal a small clearing in a seemly large forest. In the middle of the arena, a girl stood slightly slumped, panting with a ninja knife clutched in her palm.

"Excuse me!" Kii said loudly, "I need to speak to Shizune! Can you excuse her from class?"

Zuzhen appeared, and smiled kindly, "Sure thing."

Shizune put away the ninja knife and came towards Kii.

Akai watched as the girl came closer and gasped.

"Kii, are you sure about this?" Akai asked Kii again.

"Trust me," Kii said then calling cheerfully to Shizune, "Don't look so worried. We just need to ask you some questions."

Shizune approached Kii, and bowed slightly, and said, "What is it, Kii-sama?"

Kii smiled and said, "I need you to be extra careful, okay? I need to talk to Zuzhen-sensei now, go inside the church. We'll ask you some questions in a minute."

"Kii, I'll stay inside you can talk," Akai stated heading back in.

"Okay," Kii said, smiling until Akai had returned into the church. Frowning, she turned to Zuzhen.

"Kii is something the matter," Zuzhen asked reading Kii's expression.

"Zuzhen-sensei," she sighed for a moment, as if not wanting to say what she knew she must.

"Are you in trouble again?" he asked.

"No. Not like that." Kii answered.

"Then what's the matter?"

"Shizune's in danger. And so is Kurama." Kii answered.

"Can you tell me why?"

Kii shook her head, "That would be too risky."

"I might be able to help you out," Zuzhen stated.

"How?"

"I can teach both you and Shizune how to shape shift." he said.

"That could work," Kii said liking the idea.

"Okay then. Would you mind bringing her back out here?"

Kii nodded, and returned to the church to fetch Shizune

One hour later

Kii had mastered the technique, and was a perfect replica of Shizune.

"Wow, why do you always learn cool tricks?" Akai asked looking at the two Shizunes.

"Because I'm not a killer...somewhat." one of the Shizunes answered.

Akai glared, at the one she thought was Kii, with an angry look.

The Shizune Akai glared at, recoiled with a hurt look.

Akai lightened up a bit.

"Oh, sorry, Shizune, I thought you were Kii."

The Shizune nodded, and the other Shizune laughed.

"Will you two cut it out? Kii change back now, or I will kill you!" Akai threatened.

"Hey, you might kill the wrong Shizune." one snickered.

"I can always make you tell me who's who." Akai answered as her tail swayed.

"Not as long as I wear this," Kii held up a ring on her pinky, "I bought it. It keeps demons like you from controlling me."

"Oh, I wasn't going to control you," Akai answered, "Just merely search your minds. But since you already told me who's who then I guess it worked," she explained with a smile.

Kii grinned again and said, "Oh really? Let's see then." A wall of flame erupted in front of Akai, and then faded away, exposing the identical Shizunes.

"Jerk," Akai stated looking at the two. "Ah ha," she said figuring out at way that might work. SHIZUNE, Akai shouted to the little girl's head hopefully shocking the girl into showing herself.

They both responded in the same way.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Akai said angry.

"Shizune!" one said to the other, signaling to start running into the woods.

"Okay Shizune!" the other one answered, running in a different direction.

"Hey get back here you two!" Akai said. "Great…" she mumbled chasing after one.

"Triple Clones!" someone shouted, and three Shizunes approached Akai.

Akai froze. "Three now?" she said shocked before thinking of any other idea. Suddenly Kurama appeared injured and in Akai's grip. "Come any closer and he dies," she threatened. "I'm not playing."

The three Shizunes continued to approach.

"You're forgetting? I can't see any of your illusions! You should be cursing my ring by now! Bye bye!" a voice laughed and then disappeared.

"Kii, get back here. Are you seriously forgetting about our job?" Akai asked getting really angry now.

She disappeared then reappeared behind one of the girls with out her noticing then grabbed her by the neck and slowly raised her off of the ground.

"Kii change back or else," Akai hissed very angry tightening the grip around the girls neck.

Shizune began to kick.

"Let go of Shizune, Akai." Kii hissed in Akai's ear. There was something different about her voice, something more cruel and cold.

"Or what?" Akai answered colder also.

"Or I'll kill you. You know I'm not afraid to do that. I'll wait another three years to bring you back…" Kii hissed.

Akai glared at Kii daring her to try as her nails slowly broke Shizunes skin.

"I'm not afraid to kill her either. Youths blood tastes the best, so sweet and innocent…" Akai laughed.

Cold steel pressed against Akai's skin, also breaking the surface and crimson liquid dripped.

Akai turned to Kii dropping the girl. As she turned the blade continued to cut into her neck and raising her hands up. "Okay," she said staring at Kii. "Do you really think that I would do that to a child?" she asked not bothered by the cut on her neck.

"Yes actually I do," Kii answered, not removing the knife from Akai's neck, "Shizune, go get Zuzhen." Kii demanded, dropping the honorific.

"Hai!" Shizune answered, rushing off.

"Kii, stop," Akai ordered. "I was just playing. Don't worry I didn't hurt her okay?" Kat said.

When Kat slowly turned around, she saw the red in Kii's eyes.

"Kii, calm down," Kat said, "Don't do anything that you would soon regret," she added.

Kii paid no attention. Her eyes were now a vibrant, blood red. She refused to back down.

Kat tried to back way but her legs wouldn't listen. "Kii," Kat pleaded as her eyes started to tear up.

"Kii put the knife down." Zuzhen commanded.

Kii's voice came out cold and hard, "Shut up, Old man." she hissed.

The little girls who had come with Zuzhen, gasped.

Kii had managed to back Kat up to a tree and cut deeper into her neck. "Kii, please, listen to me. I didn't mean to make you mad," she cried.

"It's too late," the cold voice said with a tone of amusement, "Kii has shrunk into the confines of her own mind. She has left me to take care of her fears. She cannot hear you."

"KII!" Kat screamed. Kat then tried to get into Kii's mind but failed, the ring was still around Kii's pinky.

There was a heavy hand placed on Kii's head, and suddenly she collapsed, the red slowly fading from her eyes.

Kat looked up to see Zuzhen standing there before also collapsing from lack of blood.


End file.
